


In His Arms

by FuntimePlayz



Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: I'm not done with the anime, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, SO DON'T COME FOR ME, Slight Mentioning of Nanami's death, Very OOC, fluff bc I can't handle angst much, oddly wholesome considering it's me who's writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimePlayz/pseuds/FuntimePlayz
Summary: I want to see them happy
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	In His Arms

Kamukura walked through the hall, a repeat of the same noise over and over again. Boring noises. Boring everything, from the long halls to the red sky. Honestly for an Apocalypse, it's more boring than one would think. He didn't have much that didn't get boring, well there was only two things, his servant, his servant's luck. He was pretty unremarkable without it. Regardless Kamukura still found him interesting, he felt a somewhat large amount of emotion around him. Much like when he watched Nanami's death, even though he felt nothing for her. Perhaps he was previously close to her, but he didn't even find her remarkable in anyway, shape or form. It was starting to get dark. Then he stopped at a door, a dark oak wood with slight carvings. He knocks gently. A heavenly sound moves towards his ears.  
"You come on in!" The first time they met he didn't feel this way, but I guess his feelings have changed. The first time they met, poor Komaeda was shot, but was luckily not harmed, but that was only because of his student handbook, and luck. Mostly luck. Kamukura gently moves the doorknob opening the door quietly.   
"Oh hello Kamukura! I'm just getting things cleaned up please have a seat." He says gesturing to his bed. This was one of the only times of the day he wasn't busy with helping the other remnants. So he didn't bother calling Kamukura by Master. It was his time off. Why call your lover your best friend if you can call them your lover without anyone hearing. Kamukura walked carefully making sure not to step on anything before sitting down on the servant's bed. Komaeda offered Kamukura a soft smile, it wasn't often he would do this, his usual smile being almost psychotic, but that also includes around other people. Komaeda isn't usually like that around just Kamukura though. Kamukura offered one back, there were very few times he would show emotion, he wasn't necessarily hiding his emotions, but he wasn't overly emotional either. Doesn't help he had emotions taken away from him during his time stuck between two people. Kamukura and a forgotten (probably) unknown male. Komaeda slowly went over and sat down next to Kamukura.   
"How was your day Komaeda?" Kamukura asked slowly starting to lean on Komaeda. This doesn't usually happen, Kamukura is usually more on edge, like a cat. Kamukura is probably a cat. Affectionate at times, but a killing machine just a second after. Kamukura was already aware of what happened during Komaeda's day but he wanted to hear him say it. His voice is like a melody in Kamukura's ears. "It was wonderful! A the other ultimate hope's sister finally showed up! I can't wait for her to destroy all of the despair caused by Enoshima..." He continues to ramble about hope, Kamukura doesn't really care abut hope like his boyfriend does, but he's willing to deal with that for his boyfriend.   
But it doesn't last long when Komaeda asks, "How was your day Kamukura?"   
Kamukura already knew his answer,   
"Boring."   
Komaeda started to slightly frown, "I'm sorry to hear that"  
The boys kiss and lean back tangled in each others warm embrace. This made the day even better. The moved under the covers and cuddled until they fell asleep.  
They woke up warm and content, and happy to be in each others arms. Well more like Kamukura's arms.


End file.
